


Белый и Черный

by Klodwig



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Evil!Dante, Incest, M/M, reverse au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: Данте, а не Вергилий попал в Ад. И не смог оттуда выбраться вовремя.Реверс!АУ





	1. Chapter 1

Работа заносит Вергилия в Фортуну, и все почти неплохо, кроме того, что он с удивлением обнаруживает, кому именно там поклоняются. Он остается там на лишний денек — осматривает город, наблюдает за людьми, слушает пение в зале местного храма и усмехается огромной статуе с мечом. Когда все склоняют головы для молитвы, он повторяет их жест.

«Дорогой отец, — думает Вергилий. — Ты проебался».

К счастью, прихожане не могут читать его мыслей.

«Ты проебался, когда отдал Ямато мне, а не Данте. Потому что с Ямато Данте мог бы выбраться из Ада и с ним не случилось бы то, что случилось».

Каменный Спарда на наезд никак не реагирует. Ему плевать, наверное, он уже умер, и ему совсем-совсем плевать, как там Вергилий выкручивается всю свою жизнь, предотвращая то одну, то другую катастрофу.

Потому что Данте выбрался из Ада, но слишком поздно. Настолько поздно, что на самом деле он так и остался там. Его разум остался там, и душа тоже затерялась, и Вергилий честно считал младшего брата павшим, он оплакивал его, и не раз, пока искал свое место в жизни, пока эта жизнь не привела его к открытию агентства по истреблению демонов. Работы сперва было немного, но потом в центре города из-под земли вылезла здоровенная башня, поднятая его вроде-как-погибшим родственником.

И Данте, ставший причиной множества смертей, сказал ему тогда… он ему так и сказал:

— Верг, смотри, что я нашел в Преисподней!

Вот просто так. Нашел Темен-ни-Гру и решил её поднять, чтобы Вергилий на нее посмотрел.

— Смотри, какая классная! — сказал ему Данте, и в глазах его не было ничего кроме веселья и жажды крови.

Наверное, ему стоило убить младшего — еще тогда, когда он мог это сделать. Но он не смог — это была вся его семья, и Данте в итоге обиделся и предпочел вернуться обратно к демонам, а Вергилий стоял и рыдал, проклиная собственную дурацкую судьбу. За что ему это все?

Да, он должен был убить его. Потому что теперь это было почти невозможно: ублюдок стал слишком силен. Данте в одиночку отправил прежнего повелителя демонов к праотцам и установил в Преисподней подобие смеси анархии с цирком, показав себя как очень непредсказуемого и, что скрывать, кровожадного правителя. Маленький мальчик, которого утащило в Ад, отомстил всем мирам сразу.

Уезжая, Вергилий бросает в ящик для пожертвований монету. Вряд ли это кому-то поможет, но вдруг. Он оставляет на скамейке свою накидку и идет прочь без нее — белое пятно среди серых прихожан.

Данте носит черное. Волосы у него тоже черные — и плащ черный, он словно делает все, чтобы отличаться от Вергилия внешне. После каждой драки они все равно оба красные от крови, но пока — пока так.

Он ждет его в агентстве — сидит в его кресле, забросив ноги на его стол.

— Пошел к черту, — приветствует его Вергилий.  
— И я тебя люблю, — Данте улыбается во все зубы.  
— Зачем ты приперся?  
— Я пришел заранее попросить, чтобы ты сложил мнение о своей будущей работе. Такого я еще не делал.

Ясно, скоро появятся невообразимые новые уроды, носящие имена вроде «больных ублюдков» — как и их создатель.

— Обязательно, — Вергилий снимает плащ и вешает его вешалку. — Свали уже.

Данте показывает ему язык, но все же подчиняется. Ему нравится эта игра «Разберись с тем, что я тебе подсуну», и он готов играть в нее бесконечно.

Вергилий убирает разбросанные братом вещи. Данте выдрал листы из его книг, просто со скуки, и сделал пару дыр в диване. У него беспокойные руки, он не может не разрушать, ему нужно причинять вред хоть чему-нибудь. В прошлый раз он вылил бутылку виски в вазон с цветком, и тот засох.

Вергилий садится в свое кресло, поправляет фотографию в рамке — единственную вещь, которую Данте никогда не пытался повредить. Он закрывает лицо руками и издает утробный стон, полный усталости и досады.

В таком виде его застает Леди.

— Эй, Верг, ты нам нужен.  
— Что на этот раз? — спрашивает он, заранее готовый ко всему.  
— Это… это надо видеть.  
— Ладно, — Вергилий вздыхает. — Сейчас иду.

Он поворачивается к вешалке, но она пуста.

— Что-то не так?  
— Мой плащ исчез.  
— Куда он мог деться?  
— Даже не знаю.

***

 

Данте укладывает плащ к своей коллекции и растягивает губы в улыбке. Теперь это место наконец-то укомплектовано, полноценно, полностью защищено. Именно тут он прятался много-много лет назад, тут впервые понял, что в сравнительно безопасности, теперь тут совсем-совсем хорошо.

Шейные платки, три рубашки, футболка, продранная на спине кофта. Книжка, копилка, несколько бусин, еще книжка, сапог — один. Все белое, Вергилию очень идет белый цвет. Данте носит черный, только чтобы белый на нем выглядел еще ярче.

Плащ здесь — как вершина его маленькой коллекции. Данте заворачивается в него как в кокон и закрывает глаза.

Преисподняя вздыхает с облегчением на несколько часов.


	2. pwp

Данте исчезает так надолго, что Вергилий успевает расслабиться. Нет, это на самом деле неплохо. Это замечательно. Данте не впускает в мир людей орды чудовищ, не находит в Аду каких-нибудь исполинских достопримечательностей, не становится причиной катастроф и катаклизмов. Вергилий убивает мелких демонов, которые и сами бы вылезли, просочились сквозь щели в пространстве, получает за это деньги и наконец-то может позволить себе сделать небольшой ремонт в офисе. Он любит, когда убрано, когда чисто и когда в стенах не появляются новые дыры от пуль. Последнее особо обидно, потому что у него даже нет огнестрельного оружия.

Иногда они пересекаются с Леди в баре за пивом и бильярдом. Она тоже заметила, что работы стало меньше и в целом она проще. Но это даже хорошо — когда еще можно было не думать о завтрашнем дне в негативном ключе?

Вергилий следит за слухами. Данте никогда не делает ничего просто так, если он затих — значит, что-то затевает. Но ничто не выдает его планов, новые демоны не появляются, печати не ломаются, Преисподняя в подобии благодати.

Потом Вергилий понимает почему и жалеет об этом знании.

Данте не один. За ним идет парень, лет восемнадцати или около того, одетый в красное. У него белые волосы, такие же, как у них самих, и белок левого глаза красный из-за лопнувших сосудов. Три тонких шрама рассекают верхнюю губу к щеке, словно кто-то когда-то разодрал ему лицо когтями, но нечеловеческая регенерация излечила его, восстановила почти как было.

От взгляда парня Вергилию становится жутко. Он такой же, как Данте — переломанный, искалеченный, вытравленный. В нем не осталось ничего, кроме жажды крови. Простейшие из демонов смотрят так же.

Данте видит, что он их заметил, и машет рукой, словно рад. Он что-то говорит спутнику, и тот повторяет его жест. Вергилий сжимает губы и уходит. Он не хочет думать, где его брат нашел этого полукровку и что он с ним сделал.

***

Вергилий смотрит телевизор допоздна, пока не проваливается в сон. Вечер и ночь обещают быть спокойными, и он доверяет этому предчувствию. Это его большая ошибка.

Пробуждение не и приятных. Он не связан, нет — с путами можно разобраться и быстро, хуже: его держат. Держит тот, кто равен с ним, а может, даже сильнее. Одной рукой Данте сжимает его запястья, второй — придерживает плечо. Хватка у него стальная — не то что вырваться, не сдвинуться.

— Какого?! — Вергилий просыпается почти моментально.  
— Я решил, что нужно вас познакомить, — Данте скалит зубы. — Это Неро, его имя значит «черный». Хорошее имя, правда? Ему очень подходит.  
— Отвали от меня, — шипит Вергилий.

Он предпринимает попытку вырваться, но безуспешно. Вергилий дергает руками, надеясь, что Данте допустит какую-нибудь ошибку, но замирает, когда видит, что делает его спутник.

Неро раздевается. Он снимает с себя одежду с механичностью робота, словно в этом для него нет ничего непривычного, словно то, что рядом с ним еще двое, — тоже обычное дело. Он ставит обувь в сторону, вешает куртку, брюки и кофту на спинку стула, оставаясь совершенно голым. На его теле достаточно шрамов, один, самый большой, делит правую руку пополам, словно её пытались отпилить у локтя или что-то в этом роде.

— Данте, что происходит?  
— М-м, увидишь!

Неро забирается к Вергилию на колени. Тот пытается сбросить его прочь, но безуспешно.

— Данте? — спрашивает Неро.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать.

На шее у парня небольшой кулон изогнутой формы. Им он, сильно наклонившись, проводит себе вдоль шеи, рассекая кожу. Кровь капает Вергилию на лицо, в нос бьет одуряющий запах железа.

— Данте, прекрати это! Данте! — Вергилий пытается стряхнуть кровь с лица, но это невозможно. Данте знает его как себя, потому что они идентичны в своем происхождении, и если запах крови заставляет Данте поддаваться демонической стороне, то Вергилий ничем не лучше.  
— Разве тебе не нравится? По-моему, наоборот.

Неро расстегивает ремень его брюк, проводит рукой по ткани, сжимая. Его движения лишены стыда, он словно хирург, готовящийся к операции. Расстегивает пуговицу, тянет бегунок молнии. Руки скользят под нижнее белье, чтобы спустить его вниз.

Данте до синяков сжимает руки Вергилия.

— Отпусти меня немедленно. Я тебе кишки выпущу и заставлю сожрать, — обещает Вергилий брату. — Забирай своего любовника и катись.

Неро словно не слышит его угроз. Он оглаживает его член рукой, нанося смазку, и, поднявшись на коленях, начинает медленно проталкивать его в себя. Сейчас оба белка его глаз нормальны и лихорадочно блестят в полумраке. Неро насаживается на член, чуть ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, ведет плечами. Вергилий никогда не жаловался на размер, и от того, насколько легко парню удается это провернуть, ему становится чуть жутко.

— Что нужно сказать? — елейно спрашивает Данте.  
— Мне нравится твой член, — доброжелательно говорит Неро. — Папа.  
— Что? — вскидывается Вергилий и тут же задыхается — парень поднимается наполовину и опускается обратно.  
— Помнишь, ты лет так девятнадцать назад побывал в городе под названием Фортуна? — спрашивает Данте.

Вергилий пытается вспомнить. Это сложно, внутри него все клокочет, в груди горит огонь, разжигаемый кровью и возбуждением. Неро трахает себя в размеренном размашистом темпе, член выходит из него почти полностью, только чтобы он мог снова опуститься до конца.

Он помнит. Да, он был там, был в Фортуне, в период своего очередного депрессивного запоя, причиной которому был Данте.

— Помнишь, ты трахнул девушку? Наверное, она клюнула на твои голубые глаза, — шепчет Данте. — И ты уехал, а она забеременела. Вот случай, а.

Дыхание Неро начинает сбиваться. Его шрамы становятся еще заметнее на раскрасневшемся лице.

— А потом она родила. И её ребенок рос, никому не нужный, пока я его не нашел. И не увидел, что он почти твоя копия. Такой же упрямый. Такой же послушный. Главное, найти к нему подход, видишь, мне удалось, почти с первого раза. Ладно, с третьего.

Вергилий издает скрипящий стон в ужасе. Эта ситуация похожа на ночной кошмар, на фантасмагорию, на очень плохую шутку. Так не должно быть, но ведь это Данте, а Данте может устроить почти все.

Вергилий не может выбраться из всего этого, может только смотреть, пытаясь осознать, за что ему все это. Почему его сын трахает себя о него с таким видом, словно не происходит ничего странного или противоестественного. Почему он делает все, что ему скажет Данте. Что, черт подери, Данте сделал с ним, как довел до такого. Как он сломал и собрал из живого человека то, что ему было угодно.

Почему Вергилий так слаб перед своей демонической природой.

Он не хочет кончать, но кончает, подаваясь против воли бедрами вперед, словно желая продлить момент нахождения в горячем жаждущем нутре. На успевшей зажить шее Неро кровавое колье смотрится жутко и вместе с тем завораживающе. Тот проводит рукой по своей груди, чуть смазывая узор, и это единственная ласка, которую он себе позволяет. Только движения на чужом члене, ничего другого. Теперь они мягче — сказывается дополнительное количество смазки. Полминуты — и парень кончает тоже, содрогаясь с открытым ртом, но не издавая при этом ни звука.

— Что нужно сказать? — спрашивает Данте.  
— Я люблю тебя, папа, — Неро показывает слишком массивные для человека клыки. — Спасибо.

Они уходят. Неро одевается с таким видом, словно его совсем не беспокоит текущая по ногам сперма. У выхода Данте ерошит ему волосы.

Вергилий выжидает, пока все стихнет, чтобы свернуться в позу эмбриона и заскулить. Ему хочется заплакать. Он не представляет, чем заслужил все это и в какой жизни сделал столько ошибок, чтобы расплачиваться за них в этой.

Одно ему известно точно: если ему еще раз подвернется шанс убить Данте — он это сделает. Или умрет сам.


	3. Chapter 3

Вергилий никогда не думал, что человек, пусть даже только частично, может так выть.

Неро именно что выл — смесь боли, горя и чего-то еще, жуткий звук, усиленный эхом каменных сводов.

Вергилий никогда не думал, что можно так убиваться над кем-то вроде Данте. Но именно его пытается растормошить парень — его сын, — но, видимо, безуспешно. Вергилий приложил немало усилий, чтобы убить его, в нем самом жизнь держится едва-едва, и все, что он может, — открыть портал и уйти, чтобы умереть хотя бы не здесь.

Он рассекает пространство по вертикали. Горизонтальный надрез не получается — он повторяет его и шагает вперед. Он хочет умереть дома, чтобы рано или поздно его нашла Леди и предала тело земле. Пусть это будут тихие скромные похороны, но все буду знать, что он умер не просто так, он не будет затерян в подземельях, и, может, когда-нибудь кто-нибудь придет к нему на могилу и скажет: «Он был хорошим охотником и сделал много для мира».

Вергилий вываливается из портала. Под ним пыльный ковер, быстро пропитывающийся его кровью. Он смотрит, как темнеют и исчезают выгоревшие от времени узоры, сил сдвинуться нет.

А потом происходит то, чего он не ожидал: его переворачивают на спину. Вергилий видит лицо Данте, что невозможно само по себе, потому что Данте мертв, пусть даже он не убедился в этом — не хватило мужества. Значит, это предсмертный бред.

— Прости меня, — скрипит Вергилий. — Это я должен был попасть тогда в Ад. Я бы выбрался. Я бы… ты бы… с тобой бы не случилось то, что случилось. Прости меня.

На горизонте его зрения появляется второе лицо. У Неро-из-его-галлюцинаций нет шрамов, он выглядит нормальным, и это… так хорошо.

Из последних сил Вергилий цепляется пальцами за его руку.

— Мне так жаль, — он чувствует, что плачет. — Мне так жаль. Я должен был спасти тебя от него. Я должен был… мне так жаль. Мне так жаль. Мне так…

Он захлебывается своей кровью. Тело уже не болит — или он не чувствует боли.

Вергилия поднимают и куда-то несут.

***

Он жив, а может, и нет — Вергилию все равно. В его голове пусто, как и в душе, как и в сердце. Он слышит чьи-то шаги рядом с собой, кто-то прикасается к нему, что-то делает с ним. Иногда он видит кровь — свою, иногда нет. Кажется, что если задуматься о происходящем, то станет только больнее, только хуже.

А он так устал. Так устал, он так хочет спать. Он так желает отдохнуть, не думать ни о чем. После опрометчивой попытки осознать происходящее он едва не задыхается, словно кто-то душит его крепкими руками.

— Вергилий.

Он слышит свое имя, но не уверен, кто его зовет.

— Вергилий, пойдем домой.

У зовущего лицо его Данте и голос его Данте, но ведь Данте мертв. А может, и нет. Может, это сон, или бред, или что-то еще.

— Пойдем, мы соскучились по тебе.

Данте берет его на руки, как берут невест и умерших. Вергилий не сопротивляется, он так устал сопротивляться. Что есть сопротивление? Попытки избежать неминуемого, изменить судьбу — что? По сравнению с тем, что было, безвольно лежать в чужих руках не так и плохо.

— Мы ведь тебя любим, ты знаешь? Идем домой.

От перемещения сквозь пространство Вергилия немного мутит.

***

Вергилий замечает шрам у себя на лице случайно — в той комнате, где он находится, множество зеркал. Кривая полоса под левым глазом, довольно широкая.

Данте нравится его новый шрам. Данте нравится отмечать ими тех, кто принадлежит ему. Особенно сейчас, когда он собрал полную коллекцию.

Данте проводит по отметине языком. Данте кусает его за ухо и за плечи, разукрашивает шею. Вергилий чувствует дыхание — его и Неро, который обнимает его спины, не столько удерживая, сколько направляя. Если бы он оглянулся, то увидел бы странную улыбку на его губах, но Вергилий не оглядывает. Его ведут, и он идет туда, куда его ведут.

Хотя нет, его не ведут. Его подталкивают в нужную сторону и наслаждаются его послушанием. Неро впутывает пальцы ему в волосы, и Вергилий запрокидывает голову. Данте ведет руками по его бедрам, и Вергилий разводит ноги. Неро шепчет что-то ему в ухо, и Вергилий стонет.

Данте проталкивает крупную головку внутрь, и Вергилий подается в его сторону, насаживаясь целиком. Он впервые в такой позиции, впервые с Данте, но кажется, что нет, кажется, что Данте знает его от кожи до костей. Он причиняет ему боль, он далек от нежности, он глотает каждый его крик, сжимает пальцами шею и доводит до состояния, когда все, что Вергилий может делать, — плакать, содрогаясь от странного, темного удовольствия, пока Данте продолжает с каждым толчком вытрахивать из него остатки связных мыслей.

Кончив, Данте опрокидывает его на себя, гладит по спине, словно хочет успокоить, пока пальцы Неро скользят внутрь, больше размазывая, чем растягивая. Внутри у Вергилия все хлюпает, но это не спасает его от отрезвляющей боли. По сравнению с Неро Данте был нежен, новые движения жестче и резче, его тянут на себя, ставят на колени, заставляют прогнуться в спине.

Данте улыбается. Он проводит пальцем по губам Вергилия, заставляет открыть рот, а потом целует так, словно хочет выпить из него душу, хотя уже это сделал. Он отобрал у него и её, и сердце, и разум, получил то, что желал. Он похож на коллекционера, достигшего своей цели, но в коллекции у него живые люди.

— …красивый, — слышит Вергилий. — Мой. Вы оба мои, я так долго этого хотел.

Данте безумен и распространяет свое безумие на остальных. Будь Вергилий нормальным, он бы не срывался на крик в такт движениям члена в своей заднице и не думал о том, что если Данте вдруг захочется сделать с ним что-то еще — он согласится. Потому что Данте в очередной раз признается ему в любви.

И Вергилий ему почему-то верит.


End file.
